Una palabra (o frase), historias cortas ArgMéx
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Resumen: Diferentes historias cortas sobre Argentina y México (más colados) extraídas de mi imaginación sobreactiva y diferentes roleos hechos con mi musa de plata. Cuarta historia: Rivalidad.
1. Capricho

Una palabra (o frase), historias cortas ArgMéx

Disclamer: Hetalia (LatínHetalia) no me pertenecen.

Dedicado a: Ambar Spellbound, quien fue quien me envició con la idea de estos dos juntos.

**Resumen: **Diferentes historias cortas extraídas de mi imaginación sobreactiva y diferentes roleos hecho con mi musa de plata. ¡Te amo nena!

**Resumen complementario:** Es el cumpleaños de Argentina y aunque a México se le habían ocurrido muchas cosas que podría regalarle para esa fecha, pensó –aún a costa de su orgullo de "macho" – que cumplirle un pequeño capricho no estaría mal ¿O si?

**Advertencias:** travestismo, un mexicano tragándose su orgullo y un argentino encantador y caprichoso.

* * *

Capricho

Pedro trago saliva nervioso, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer; normalmente no haría esas cosas ni borracho pero era el cumpleaños de Argentina y Martín se merecía pasar el mejor día de su vida en esos momentos y Pedro pensó que, a falta de algo mejor -aunque se ocurrieron _MONTONES _de presentes de cumpleaños más "decentes"- cumplirle un pequeño capricho (fetiche más bien) no estaría mal.

Claro que falto mucho para hacerlo decidirse a hacer eso sin echarse para atrás, no es que no amara al rubio, lo adoraba y haría cuanto fuera preciso para verlo feliz pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba contra la imagen que se había visto obligado a proyectar por siglos. No es que realmente fuera un "macho norteño" pero era un hombre con el orgullo muy en alto, orgullo que estaba a punto de irse a la porra y morirse pisoteado en el suelo por culpa de un argentino de ojos verdes, caprichoso y manipulador, aunque también era culpa suya por no saber resistirse a los encantos de Martín y consentirlo demasiado cuando era un niño. Quién le iba a decir que ese tierno niño de ojos verdes lo iba a tener "comiendo en sus manos" siglos más tarde.

Pedro se miro por última vez en el espejo del baño. Traía puesto un ajustado top strapless rojo escarlata que dejaba al descubierto parte de su espalda y una minifalda de mezclilla negra además de zapatos de tacón a jugo con su top y el pelo (que había crecido un poco y no se había cortado porque todavía no le molestaba) recogido en una coleta con una liga.

–Che, ¿ya vas a salir? -interrogo Martín, que seguía con los ojos cerrados sentado en la cama tal y como el moreno le había pedido antes de meterse al baño a arreglarse.

Pedro respiro profundo para no perder el valor que tenía para hacer aquello y abrió la puerta y salió del baño caminando con cuidado sobre los tacones a fin de no caerse y romperse la madre.

–Ya los puedes abrir –índico México parándose a pocos metros de Argentina.

–Pedro, ¿qué...? –la pregunta del porteño murió en sus labios al ver al moreno vestido de esa forma, Pedro se veía sexy con un ligero toque de inocencia debido al sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

–Feliz cumpleaños Martu –exclamo Pedro en un susurro bajo e incitante antes de tomar el bastón de madera, accionar el equipo de música con el mando a distancia y comenzar a bailar con movimientos gráciles y sensuales al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en aquellos momentos.

Martín abrió mucho los ojos. Jamás se imagino que su amado mexicano haría algo como eso sólo para él. Sólo para él, la idea lo hizo sonreír, apenas podía esperar a que terminara el espectáculo que le daba el moreno para seguir "festejando" su cumpleaños por todo lo alto pero por el momento no podía dejar de mirar los movimientos que Pedro realizaba mientras bailaba alrededor del palo de madera. El final del baile por fin llego cuando el mexicano clavo una vuelta al más puro estilo de Esmeralda en "El Jorobado de Notre Dame".

–Estuviste re copado ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –cuestiono el rubio acercándose lento al mexicano

–No preguntes cosas que no vienen al caso ahora –respondió evasivo Pedro –, ahora si me disculpas, voy a quitarme esto –agrego comenzando a caminar de regreso al baño

–Espera –Martín tomo de la mano al muchacho, haciéndolo detenerse en seco–, mejor te lo quito yo y de paso seguimos con la "fiesta" –declaro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Serás... –gruño Pedro por lo bajo

–Dale Pedrito -Martín puso su cara de gatito bajo la lluvia–, es mi cumpleaños

–Este es el primer y último capricho que te cumplo Hernández –le advirtió el mexicano dejando que el menor lo sentara en su regazo

Martín sonrió ante el reto que Pedro le presentaba. Ya se aseguraría de que no fuera el último "capricho" que el mayor accediera a cumplirle. Mientras tanto sólo le quedaba disfrutar de su "regalo". Después de todo, los cumpleaños sólo eran una vez al año... ¿O no?

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Martín! ¿Por qué casi nadie se acuerda de darle obsequios? En fin, espero que mis amigos argentinos se lo hayan pasado genial ayer. Si esto les gusto, déjeme su comentarios y sugerencias si quieren que continúe este proyecto ¡Esta pareja necesita más amor, carajo! Atte. Naruko Ninja Z.


	2. Siempre

Siempre.

**Resumen: **Martín sabía que algún día conocería el significado que encerraba aquella simple palabra. La promesa oculta en aquel enigmático, importante y a la vez sencillo "Siempre."

**Aclaraciones: **

**Ulises Gabriel: **Uruguay

**Rosario**: Colombia.

**Pedro Federico (Eric):** Mi OC., personal de México que cree para un roleo de universo alterno. Es el primo en tercer grado de Pedro y he oído que en algunos países o regiones los primos terceros pueden casarse sin problemas. Por si alguien no sabía y quiere hacer reclamos más tarde.

* * *

Cada vez que Martín escuchaba la palabra "Siempre" salir de los labios de Pedro o escucha a Rosario, a Gabriel o a su primo, Eric (que además es su antiguo prometido y sucesor en caso de que "algo malo" ocurra) decirle al mexicano esa palabra, no puede evitar preguntarse que significado puede tener para el mayor del trío azteca.

Por lo que puede llegar a comprender cada vez que Pedro entona esa palabra en especial es una promesa pero ¿Qué tipo de promesa encierra esa palabra? ¿Un compromiso de amigos? ¿Eterno? ¿Romántico? Martín no consigue adivinarlo, por más vueltas y revueltas que le da en la cabeza, no saca nada claro y aunque pregunta ni Eric ni Pedro le dicen nada.

Pero no importaba. Martín sabía (y eso lo juraba y perjuraba por su nombre) que algún día conocería el significado que encerraba aquella simple palabra.

La promesa oculta en aquel enigmático, importante y a la vez sencillo "Siempre."


	3. Realidad

Realidad

**Resumen: **Martin necesitaba sentir algo, cualquier cosa que lo aferrara a la vida. Que lo anclara a la realidad.

**Aclaraciones: **

Esta historia se adapta a un universo alterno.

**Alejandro (Puma): **es el espíritu protector o guardián de Martín

**Leonardo (Leo o Lobo):** Es el espíritu guardián de Pedro.

Ambos ya fueron liberados y adoptaron forma humana.

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Leo era un pelotudo importante, lo había hecho enojar en serio y sin embargo, ahí estaba él buscándolo, dondequiera que el guardián de su amado mexicano (porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Alejandro lo seguía amando). El argentino esperaba de todo corazón que esos dos fueran muy felices, aunque no dejaba de sentirse algo dolido al respecto.

Después de todo, él siempre había estado ahí para Pedro y cuando creía que por fin iban a estar juntos, que por fin Pedro lo aceptaría como pretendiente y consolidarían una relación de pareja estable; cuando por fin creía que iba a ser feliz al lado de la persona que amaba con todo el corazón después de todo el infierno provocado por la "Organización" (que esperaba se hubieran ido bien a la mierda y se encontraran muy lejos de aquellos a quienes amaba), de que se hubiera esforzado mucho, muchísimo para probarle su valía como hombre al moreno, todo se iba a la mierda en un dos por tres a causa de Puma.

Y ahora ahí estaba, buscando a alguien con el corazón tan roto como el suyo. La declaración de Lobo había sorprendido mucho, pensaba que Leonardo de verás lo odiaba.

Martín entro en el primer bar que vio abierto -destino inexplicablemente lógico de los decepcionados del amor y la vida en general- y cuando lo vio, sintió como si lo viera por primera vez: El pelo revuelto, el flequillo cubriendo casi la mitad de su rostro, la camiseta sin mangas con dibujos de calaveras, los pantalones oscuros y estrechos, ligeramente deslavados, las botas de cierre cubiertas de tierra. Pero lo que más le impacto fue su cara de tristeza, que apenas se vislumbraba ante otros por la oscuridad que reinaba en el recinto mientras el muchacho apuraba un caballito tras otro de tequila.

Martín no supo como terminaron yendo del bar a su casa entre besos y caricias desesperadas, animales, dementes; francamente no le importaba en aquellos momentos. No le importaba que Pedro estuviera enamorado de su guardián y que esté le correspondiera. No importaba que quizás se arrepintiera después cuando todo aquello terminara. No importaba que Leo acabara odiándolo de verdad.

Necesitaba sentir algo, cualquier cosa que no fueran esos sentimientos de frustración, tristeza, decepción y resignación.

Necesitaba algo que lo aferrara a la vida.  
Que lo anclara a la realidad.


	4. Rivalidad

Rivalidad

Aunque Argentina ha tenido bastante rivales a lo largo de la historia sabe que de rivales a rivales hay diversos tipos. Los de muerte, los de amores, los deportivos los afectivos - amistosos, etc.  
Y de este último grupo tenía un rival muy especial.

Pedro Federico López Rodríguez. El más pequeño del trío mexicano, "el artesano", el "niño " de su amado Pedro.

No es que Eric, como generalmente lo conocía, le cayera mal o él le cayera mal al "enano" como lo llamaba, el quid de la cuestión se centraba en una sola cosa o mejor dicho en una sola persona. Pedro (o Antonio como Eric lo llamaba al tener el mismo primer nombre de pila para diferenciar).

Eric era muy celoso y protector cuando se trataba de su primo, al cual adoraba, sentimiento plenamente correspondido por el mayor de los aztecas.

Martín a veces se sentía fuera de lugar cuando esos dos estaban juntos, a veces le parecía que ese par ocultaba algo, que en ocasiones en vez de parientes parecían pareja, la forma en la que se miraban, la forma en la que hablaban o se abrazaban o discutían (lo que ocurría en raras ocasiones) vislumbraba apenas un vínculo más profundo que el simple lazo fraternal.

Martín sabía que esos dos eran muy unidos y pese a que trataba de ahogar sus recelos, estos estaban ahí, apareciendo de vez en cuando, estableciendo una sutil y apenas perceptible rivalidad con el castaño de ojos ambarinos.

Aunque para ser honesto esas peleas le divertían, adoraba ver a Eric sonrojarse apenado cuando se daba cuenta de que él había ganado la batalla por esa vez o la manera en la que Eric sonreía cuando lograba despistarle para hacer que su primo lo acompañase a cantar con su banda, que se fueran ellos dos solos a la playa o algún lado especial para ambos (aunque eso también lo enojaba un poco).

Y es que Eric a pesar de ser tan joven era astuto, sabía muy bien como jugar sus fichas, como convencer a Pedro de hacer lo que quisiera la mayor parte de las veces (a veces se quejaba con el moreno de que mimaba mucho al enano). Además de que muy maldito sabía como hacerse querer, Eric era amable aunque no muy cariñoso con él y Martín en ocasiones rezaba porque llegara algo (o más bien alguien) que le quitara al pibe el mal temperamento que veces se cargaba o la frialdad apenas visible que el muchacho tenía en el fondo de los ojos cada vez que se lo encontraba en la casa al ir a ver a su novio.

Algo que hiciera feliz a Eric y le hiciera olvidar aquella "rivalidad" amistosa que mantenían a causa de Pedro.

-Una palabra (o frase), historias cortas ArgMéx


End file.
